As a motor control device which controls a motor such that a driving object is in a target state, a device which controls a motor such that a driving object stops at a target position, and a device which performs acceleration control until a driving object reaches a target speed are known.
As a control technique for conveying a driving object to a target position at high speed and stopping the driving object at the target position, bang-bang control is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The bang-bang control refers to switching a motor control input (control input) to the maximum or minimum so as to drive a driving object with the maximum capacity of the motor. Thus, it is possible to convey the driving object to a target position at high speed and stopping the driving object at the target position.
In the related art, a motor control device is also known in which, in order to solve the problems regarding a shift between a postulated motor driving current and an actual motor driving current due to a current decrease caused by back electromotive force, and consequently, deterioration in control precision, she maximum limit value of a control duty based on a saturation current which changes depending on a speed is set (for example, see Patent Document 2)
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-086904
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2007-221940